


February Rains

by Asoreleks



Series: Romanogers Valentine's Day 2017 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asoreleks/pseuds/Asoreleks
Summary: A little scene between single Natasha and Steve in the aftermath of Valentine’s Day work commitments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine’s fluff that popped into my head while I was trying to catch up on sleep.

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters or the Marvel Universes they interact in. I also do not own any recognisable popular culture iconography mentioned or described within the following story. I only own the plot of the story that I have written, but I do not receive any monetary reward for its distribution. I write for self-improvement in my writing skills and because I love the Romanogers fandom. All I get paid in return is smiles, laughs and sometimes tears over the lovely things readers write in their comments.**

 

February Rains

 

Natasha Romanov wondered why aliens had such shitty timing when it came to attempted invasions of Earth. It was Valentine’s Day and in the early hours of that morning, instead of gently awakening to grand romantic proposals or little treats like French toast, the people of New York had been jolted into consciousness by a wormhole forming in the skies above their city. The Avengers had been called up immediately and after intense fighting they had ended the day in victory.

 

Natasha’s musings on whether extra-terrestrials consulted human calendars when planning their attacks did little to distract her from the frozen misery she found herself in. She and her partner, Steve Rogers, had crashed their Quinjet after taking down a rogue alien craft that had broken off from the battle over New York and was heading towards Washington DC. Their Quinjet had taken damage during the fire fight and the Black Widow and Captain America were obliged to land messily in the middle of a field. The wreckage had caught alight and exploded- thankfully only after they were safely out.

 

The surrounding landscape was bare of any human structures save for a ruin of an old farmhouse with no roof. With the previous night’s snowfall it had been difficult to distinguish any roads when they had flown over while pursuing the alien craft. Natasha and Steve decided that it would be best to sit tight and just wait to be picked up by the Avengers Support Staff who had radioed to tell them they were tracing them by the trackers imbedded in their uniforms.

 

Naturally it started to rain while Steve and Natasha waited patiently. They tried to make use of the pitiful shelter that was afforded by a solitary wall flanking the dilapidated farmhouse’s yard, but it did very little to help against the freezing water. Rain wasn’t a common occurrence at that time of the year, but due to climate change the pair was getting the chance to test out the latest winter-proofing updates to their gear in the field. Considering that Natasha had endured years of living in Siberia, the fact that she labelled the weather conditions as bone-numbingly cold conveyed how dismal they really were.

 

Steve, in his endearing manner, had attempted to provide them with shelter by using his body to create a buffer from some of the precipitation for Natasha as she leaned against their shelter wall and by holding his shield above their heads as a makeshift umbrella. It wasn’t doing very much with the way the wind was gusting about, but the modicum of heat that Steve’s body radiated as they stood huddled together was a welcome comfort.

 

Natasha’s auburn hair had been neatly bundled into a braid, but the crash and weather had fuzzed it up. She deeply regretted getting such long bangs when they incessantly whipped into her eyes because of the haphazard wind. The last dregs of adrenalin were being leeched from her body and the pain of exertion and exhaustion was setting in. Judging from the way that Steve was starting to sag against her, Natasha deduced that he was feeling the post-battle fatigue too.

 

It was too cold for small talk, even if they needed a distraction from their circumstances. The periodic involuntary shivers that took hold of Natasha’s body were proof of this, and she concentrated on trying to visualise herself on a sultry tropical island beach to get her muscles to relax so that she could warm up a little. Steve kept a lookout for any approaching Avengers Support aircraft and glanced down at his companion every now and then to check on her. They were both blue-tinged from the cold, but Natasha looked like she would have murdered the slushy muddy snow they stood in if it were sentient.

 

Natasha huffed a sigh and leaned her head against the brick wall only to jerk back as her head was assaulted with fat icy drops of water. She was bushed and her muscles were sore. It would be a terrible idea to sit in the mushy snow and rain mix, and her only option for a little physical relief was to lean against Steve. The excuse that she privately provided herself with as she laid her head against him was that it would be a waste to not make use of his distractingly broad shoulders.

 

So, um Nat,” Steve piped up abruptly. He cleared his throat twice and Natasha could hear him take breath in to speak three times without any words following the actions. Normally, Natasha would have gleefully taken Steve’s failed attempt at nonchalant dialogue as an opportunity to tease him about his adorable social awkwardness, but she was in no mood to jest with Steve while he took forever to say whatever it was that he deemed embarrassing. “We should get coffee some time.”

 

Natasha frowned. The words were rushed and nonsensical because they drank coffee together practically every morning, unless of course the context that Steve meant…

 

If they were British and acquaintances bumping into each other in the street the vague words could be interpreted as a polite euphemism for the fact that he wouldn’t care two hoots if they never saw each other again and that he definitely did not want to get coffee with her at any time- especially since he had said the words so brightly. But Steve was Captain _America_ , and asking a woman out on a coffee date was one of the first suggestions Natasha had offered years ago in her long-since abandoned personal mission to play dating guru to her single partner.

 

Natasha slowly turned her head to look up at Steve and was genuinely surprised to see the earnest expression on his features as he gazed steadily at her face.

 

“I mean, would you like to- would you go out for coffee with me sometime when we’re not working?” Steve clarified quietly. His blond hair clumped in awkward peaks and ridges formed by his fingers running through it after hours of sweat and confinement in a helmet and finally a sudden deluge of rain. A small puff of condensation escaped his lips as he exhaled with a shudder. She had a burning curiosity to know what the curve of his cheekbones, the round shape of the fortunately placed brown moles on his cheeks, the line of his jaw and soft of his lips would feel like under her fingertips. The memory of a fleeting peck on an escalator years ago had faded- it wasn’t enough for her body to physically remember. There was no reason for such intimate knowledge of one’s colleague, of even a friend for that matter.

 

Steve’s eyes narrowed incrementally and Natasha could feel him steadily tense up as he implored her with his silence to answer. She’d barely ever admitted it to herself, but Natasha loved how transparent Steve’s green-flecked blue gaze made her feel whenever it was directed at her in such close proximity. She felt like some raw part of her that was not her physical shell or her mental configuration was rendered naked but not exposed.

 

Natasha unfolded her arms from under her bust and turned her body to face his. Her left hand reached up tentatively to rest delicately against Steve’s sternum. Her nerves tempted her to break eye contact, but it had long ago been drummed into her to have more emotional fortitude than that. That trait of resolute determination was probably why she sprung up onto the balls of her feet the moment she felt the decision to act click into place within her being.

 

Natasha pressed her lips to Steve’s softly. The kiss lingered from chasteness into a flare of heat as Natasha held her eyes closed and hoped like hell that Steve’s were too- she’d been sniffling for the past ten minutes and she imagined she looked a mess up close. She reached up to caress her right hand against his cheek and down his neck. Steve’s free arm tentatively wrapped around her waist drew her closer carefully. The tip of his nose was a cold contrast against her cheek.

 

An inexplicable excitement welled up within Natasha and she gasped as the sensation overwhelmed her. Natasha had known many varieties of kisses in her life, from arousing to platonic, but that kiss was something new. For years her inquisitiveness about the possibility of the act with Steve had badgered her, but she’d placated herself with the feeble reason that it would be a dangerous thing to know what it truly felt like. The kiss felt like a promise mutually exchanged and yet Natasha wasn’t quite sure what exactly she had promised other except that it abstractly felt like a lot.

 

She drew back from their embrace and nibbled on her bottom lip as she surveyed Steve’s face. His eyes were still closed and the weather-induced lavender tint to his lips had warmed back to pink. His blue irises immediately met her gaze when his eyes shot open. There was a velvety quality to the sheen in his eyes as his pupils dilated and constricted in response to the sudden reintroduction of light.

 

Natasha twisted in his hold and smirked as she folded her arms again and settled back to lean her shoulder against the wall again. 

 

“Only if you’ll be my valentine, Steve,” she answered him cheekily. Steve chuckled in her ear as his arm tightened around her waist again. The tip of his nose remained icier than the cold skin of her temple. His hot breath sent tingling shivers running down her neck and pleasurably into her décolletage. The juxtaposition was rousing. The rain was still freezing, but the company definitely wasn’t bad at all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I finished this in time for today, but I don’t know if I’ll complete all my Valentine’s fics in time!


End file.
